Monster Hunter Stories:4U Edition
by sharkopath17
Summary: The life of a hunter is filled with glorious hunts and exciting adventures. But as with life in general, there are some unique moments that just as interesting. This story is inspired by the recap of my friend's play-thru of Monster Hunter 4U with his friends.


It was Hell on Earth.

Literally hell on earth, that was the best way to describe what was going on. Buildings and trees blazing into the night, all matter of life screaming out in either fear or pain. Columns and clouds of thick, black smoke choking the air. Hiding the horrors of disaster from those outside of the village.

An ancient evil has arisen, sending villages near and far into either destruction or panic as the great black dragon once again walks amongst the living.

Attachend had just left the guild, a rookie insect glaive user, when his village leader received word of Fatalis's return. Dreams of heroism were soon replaced with the nightmares of realism. Attachend and his team as well as every hunter present were sent out for every possible activity to divert or buffer the incoming threat. Which lead the current situation that the rookie is facing now. Attachend was helping with the evacuation, an evacuation that was being held up by a fallen Aptonath and its broken cart.

"Whats the hold up here? We need to get these people out of here now!" Attachend turned from the downed cart to see an older hunter running towards the gate.

"Sir, um well..."

"Don't just stand there, get that exit cleared away!"

"We're trying sir, but the struggling aptonoth is making things difficult."

"Just dispose of the beast and get these people moving!"

"Alright sir."

Pulling out his hunting knife, Attachend approached the fallen animal. The aptonoth's struggles began to increase, as if it can sense the hunter's purpose. Soon, one of its dark eyes was gazing upon the gleaming blade, raised to cease it's struggles.

"EVERYONE TAKE COVER!"

All actions were put on hold at the warning. Attachend looked up to see Spandy running towards the group, with his armor having definitely seen better days. Smoke could be seen wafting up from parts of his armor, a large crack ran through his breastplate, and singed holes now ran along the bottom of his cloak. Again, Spandy repeated his warning, only for it to fall on deaf ears. An ear splitting roar deafened the people, sounding as if hell itself was preparing to breach the surface. Soon, a whistling was heard which became a firey explosion that would be repeated throughout the village. Attachend had only a split moment to react to his captain's warning before being hurled up into the air. There was a brief period of weightlessness that would have been fascinating if it wasn't for the tumbling bodies around. He saw the aptonoth from earlier, its limbs flailing as it tried to find terra firma. A mother using all of her strength to keep her son in her arms. A fellow hunter tumbling thru the air, already in the process of trying to right himself. All too soon, gravity had to remind everyone of its presence. All manner of life painfully returned to Earth, with only the hunters receiving fewer injuries thanks to their armor.

With a grunt, Attachend landed on his back. All around him, more grunts and cries of pain rang out into the air as the explosion died out. The young hunter rolled his head to side, trying to get his bearings. Attachend could see that he was now lying in a massive crater that now contained him and those near the village exit. Around the burned and upturned edges, he could see rubble and bodies everywhere. Moving his leg, Attachend felt something rub up against it. Looking down, Attachend quickly recognized the horned helm of SpandyToast.

"Hey Captain, can you move?"

"Toast, are you alright?"

"Captain?"

Reaching down with a trembling hand, Attachend taps Spandy's helmet to get his attention, only for the Gore Magala helm to rollover into the red pool spreading out from SpandyToast's still body.

"Captain?"

Seeing the black dragon rise had filled Attachend with fear.

Seeing his home and family destroyed and torn apart filled him with sadness.

Now seeing the last of his hunter "family" dead before, Attachend felt only one thing. Rage.

"You...

You...

You fuCKING SON OF A BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU! YOU HAVE TAKEN YOUR LAST SOUL!"

Using his glaive as a crutch, Attachend raises himself up off of the ground. Turning to face Fatalis, the young hunter continued to vent.

"YOU HAVE TAKEN EVERYTHING FROM ME, EVERYTHING BUT MY SPIRIT! AND WITH IT, I PROMISE TO SEND YOU BACK TO THE HELL THAT SPAWNED YOU!"

With each word of his promise, Attachend took a step towards Fatalis. As if sensing another presence, the old dragon turned towards the glaive user. Dark eyes, burning with rage and hate, locked onto red eyes that have seen more than one civilization burn to the ground. Attachend raised his glaive and released a war cry before charging towards Fatalis, revenge the only thing on his mind.

"YOUR REIGN OF TERROR ENDS TONIGHT!"

"ATTACHEND!"

Attachend could barely hear someone calling him. Telling him to stop, to retreat. But nothing would stop him. Nothing but the death of the scaled demon in front of him.

"ATTACHEND!"

Vaulting onto a nearby pillar, Attachend ready his weapon before leaping towards the now open maw of the black dragon.

"DIE FATALIS!"

"ATTACHEND!!!"


End file.
